


Passion As Fierce As The Grave

by Thraceadams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Hurt/Comfort like WOAH, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stiles is awesome, derek is broody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up with a sticky fierce mess on his hands, well more like his belly and where the hell did that come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion As Fierce As The Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfog/gifts).



> Thank you to **aislinntlc** for the beta! Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> EDITED: (Thanks to Bleep0Bleep for use of her disclaimer)
> 
> **This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, or anyone working on said production of Teen Wolf, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission to share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.**

**

Passion As Fierce As The Grave

**

Stiles woke up, looking around blearily. Last night was a bit of a blur and his body was sore in places he didn't even know existed. There was a snuffle beside him and he whipped his head around, clapping both hands over his mouth in shock at the tuft of dark hair he could just barely glimpse from under the covers. 

His mind was racing, frantically trying to remember the previous night as bits and pieces of it floated around just out of his grasp. There was Derek and Scott and something about the alphas, and then the Argents and flaming arrows, and wolfsbane and nakedness. There had been nakedness! In fact, Stiles lifted up the covers and jerked them back down again. "I'm still naked!" he whispered loudly to himself.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, looking over at the dark hair, listening intently for any signs that whoever it was _Derek_ his brain supplied helpfully, hadn't heard him and was still blissfully unaware and sleeping. 

Stiles closed his eyes, squeezed them shut, trying desperately to remember. He could feel his heart jackrabbiting in his chest and if his vocal outburst hadn't woken Derek, _Derek Hale! Was in bed with him,_ then his freakish heart rate right now would. In through his nose, out through his mouth, in through his nose, out through his mouth. He could feel his heart slowing down with each breath and with each breath he could feel his chest and abdomen move and what the hell was so sticky and tight all over him?

He lifted the covers again and peered into the darkness. He didn't even have to see it because he could smell it. Dropping the covers again, he looked back over at Derek. What the hell had happened last night? _Fuck!_

"You can stop flailing about, I'm awake." Derek growled from the other side of the bed.

Stiles' eyes went wide in alarm and his mouth dropped open, he closed it after a few seconds, hearing his Dad's voice in his head, something about catching flies.

"And yes, in case you're wondering, we did in fact have sex last night."

With those words, everything came flooding back to Stiles and he was kicking himself for not remembering in the first place. But momentary bouts of confusion weren't unusual, they just didn't happen very often. He went back over every detail from the previous night, ending with when he and Derek ended up in his room, his back to the wall and Derek all up in his business as usual.

He licked his lips nervously, coughing a bit to clear his throat. "Um. Okay. So that happened. Right. Um, where's my Dad? Is he home?"

"No."

Relief lifted a little bit of the weight off Stiles' shoulders. "So, um, I guess you don't really hate me after all."

Derek turned over and glared at him. "If I hated you, I sure as hell wouldn't have ended up here."

"Right, right. Um, so was that a pity fuck, or you know 'let's comfort Stiles, make sure he feels like he's part of the pack?' I mean, you all go off and do your wolfy things and all I do is research, and well, I have saved your ass quite a few of times and there was that time Gerard CrazypantsArgent beat the crap out of me as a message –"

"Stiles."

"What? I mean, it could have been a pity fuck. The Alphas practically handed me to you on a silver platter, with a warning and all, I couldn't have felt more useless if I had tried. Well, I guess I could have but, you know with the research and all; plus Scott's been helping me on the self defense thing. His mom pretty much insisted on it, both of us actually. So Scott's been kind of running this self-defense school in his backyard. It's a tossup whether I'm the better student or his mom, although most days I would say probably his mom because she doesn't have the whole ADHD/clumsiness factor to deal with."

"STILES. Breathe."

Derek's hand landed on the back of his neck and Stiles dropped his head forward; something about Derek's touch soothing his rattled nerves. In through his nose, out through his mouth. In through his nose, out through his mouth.

"It wasn't a pity fuck, it wasn't a 'comfort Stiles' fuck."

The fingers on his neck squeezed reassuringly, Derek's thumb stroking up and down the tendon and little by little Stiles could feel himself relaxing into the touch. His defenses slipped with each stroke and the memory of exactly what had happened the previous night came rushing over him like a flood. He started to shake and his chest started feeling tight again. 

The stroking stopped and the grip on his neck tightened, Derek's fingers digging into his skin. "Stiles, breathe for me," Derek ordered softly. "In, out. In, out. Come on, with me."

Stiles' listened to him, breathing as he ordered, the tightness in his chest receding. "They were gonna kill me," he stuttered out.

"I stopped them."

"They were gonna kill me to get to you."

The hold on his neck shifted as Derek sat up, cupping Stiles' face with his hands. "Look at me."

Hesitantly, Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. "That's never going to happen. I'm the Alpha and I take care of my own."

Stiles nodded, dropping his gaze back down to his lap, fisting his hands in the sheet. Derek's hand went back to his neck. "Why," he cleared his throat. "Why me?"

"Why'd the Alphas attack you?"

Silently, Stiles nodded.

Derek's hand on his neck tightened, pulling him sideways until his head was resting on Derek's shoulder, Derek's thumb still stroking over his skin. "Because…"

Derek took a deep breath. "Because you smell like me, like pack, like Scott, like all the werewolves in town. For a human to smell of all of us, tells outsiders just how important you are. They may not understand or have any clue what your relationship to any of us is, but just the fact that you smell like you do is enough."

"So last night?"

Kissing his temple gently, Derek spoke quietly, lips moving against his skin. "Last night was a 'thank God you're alive don't you ever do that to me again fuck'. And it wasn't just a fuck. Not to me."

Stiles didn't say anything for several long moments, his mind racing a mile a minute trying to process what it all meant. But Derek holding him, his heat pressed all up along his side and his thumb doing that maddening stroking thing was making it hard for Stiles to focus on anything except Derek. And maybe that was the point.

"Me neither," he finally said, settling against Derek's side more fully, draping a hand tentatively across Derek's chest.

He felt Derek relax underneath him, all the tension drained out of his posture like he'd been a coiled spring waiting for Stiles to let him go. Stiles slid downward a bit until his head was resting on Derek's chest. The steady _lub dub_ of Derek's heart was comforting. He focused on that instead of all the thoughts clamoring around in his brain. 

They laid there in silence as the sun started peeking through the blinds, casting bright lines across the floor of Stiles' room. Before he was ready, Derek kissed his head. "I should go, your Dad will be home soon."

And Stiles knew he was right but his mind had been quiet for the first time in a very long time. He watched as Derek slid out of bed and pulled his jeans on, jerked his head and arms into his shirt. Leaning back over the bed, he kissed Stiles on the forehead and then gently on the lips. "You did fine last night. Don't forget that. But I think maybe you should train with me instead of Scott."

Just as he slung a leg over the window sill, Stiles found his voice. "Come over for dinner," he blurted out.

Derek's head popped back inside. "What?"

"Come over for dinner." Stiles could feel his face heating up. "Please?"

A ghost of a smile flitted over Derek's lips. "I'll be here at six."

He dropped out of sight, but his voice floated back up to Stiles or maybe Stiles just heard his voice in his head. "Never for pity, only for…" but the rest was caught on the wind. Whatever it was, it made Stiles feel warm inside as he slid back down under the covers, pointedly ignoring the sticky fierce mess covering his belly.

 

**

The End

**

A/N: Title is from this quote, provided by nightfog 

_“For love is strong as death, passion as fierce as the grave; Its flashes are flashes of fire, a raging flame”_ Song of Solomon 8:7-8

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. The characters of Teen Wolf were created by Jeff Davis and I'm just playing in his sandbox for fun. I promise I'll return them in pristine condition when I'm done :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet the actors or the show's creators a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the "Wild Card" square for my Cotton Candy Bingo card on Dreamwidth.


End file.
